Calhoun's mission
by terrietont
Summary: Calhoun must save a scientist from a cybug.


**Everyone this is my first fanfiction on this site, I know I'm a noob. please make me feel welcome, I hope you like my story!**

**BTW this fanfic is a wreck-it ralph based on an Episode of Adventure time called Lady and Peebles. I don't own either shows/movies.**

**By the way if you haven't seen wreck-it Ralph, major spoilers here! So I suggest do not read if you haven't seen wreck it Ralph**

**Sorry I had to use one of my own characters so that I'd have a fitting story (Meant to be Calhoun's best girlfriend in Hero's duty)**

Calhoun woke up so suddenly on a bed in a cold room somewhere in Hero's duty, it was 4:00 in the morning, the arcade hadn't even opened yet... Tamora was feeling down and sore, and everything was just so cold. ''Wake up sleepy head'' Said a voice coming from the next room. A tall dark figure walked into the room, it was a lady in brown hair and pale skin. Tamora felt speechless for a second. ''Who, who are you? She stuttered. ''Why I'm the bonus level character. Said the tall lady. ''The what? Exclaimed Tamora. ''I thought there was only one girl in Hero's Duty and that was myself. '''Well surprise, you forgot about me. ''I'm Cherry. ''Cherry right. Said Tamora getting off a large bed. ''Well you seemed to have been a bit drowsy to what happened today. ''What?! what do you... ''Shh, quick down here! Snapped Cherry. She was leading Tamora into a different room, this time with strange jars hanging about and large containers filled with dead cybug eggs.

''No time! Snapped Cherry as Calhoun was still getting her surroundings straight. ''So Cherry where are we going? ''There is a mission for you Calhoun. ''Exclaimed Cherry. ''You must rescue the scientist who is trapped here. ''Okay well where is he then? Tamora panned around her surroundings and turned around. ''CYBUG! She screamed. ''She grabbed out her gun aiming towards the noise. ''Taste it! The cybug came closer and bam. Calhoun was hit. ''OUCH! she screamed. Cherry grabbed her arm along, Calhoun took quite a bit of hit from that cybug, but luckily she was okay. For now...

''Are you alright Calhoun? Asked Cherry. ''Yes I'm fine, let's keep moving! ''Exclaimed Calhoun as she grabbed up her legs and pushed down into the main laboratory. ''So where's this scientist any way? Tamora was getting confused and bored. ''This way. Cherry was intended to lead her to the scientist. then she might have some sort of shocking discovery.

It was then when they got to a strange base, it was dark and sinister and they could hear loud arguments from one of the Hero's duty guys. ''Don't you walk away from me you coward! Calhoun then spotted who that was. '''Malinowski! She said disgustingly rolling her eyes.

''You're only embarrassing yourself moron. ''You just wait till I get back at you for what you did to my friends! Just then the Arguing got a lot softer and eventually stopped. Calhoun and Cherry were surprised but not surprised enough to be curious about that one insistent. Cherry stopped pointing two ways into the main lab base. One sunk a dark passage way filled with unfamiliar sounds covering it. Two showed a lighter path but had broken electricity all around it, and what's worse CYBUGS APPROACHED! ''Tamora reached for her weapons and aimed straight at the cybug. ''But suddenly she wasn't that lucky this time... ''Ouch! She screamed as her blood pooled around an area of her upper body. ''Tamora! Jumped Cherry.

''No no it's all good soldier. Tamora said attempting to get up, with her arms wiggling like jelly she could not pull her body off the ground. ''Ugh forget it I'm just gonna slow you down. ''No Tammy I wont leave you while your hurt! ''Tamora was too unconscious to care that Cherry called her the nickname her husband calls her. ''Come on!'' Grunted Cherry as she attempted to pull her off the ground and onto her shoulders. ''Geez she's heavy! Complained Cherry.

It was not long before Cherry emerged from a dark room into the main laboratory area using most of her strength to hold Tamora, then she heard insane laughter echoing the room.. ''He..Hello? She stuttered. ''Well.. well.. well, looks like someone finally showed up. Said one of the cybugs that looked very similar to TURBO. ''Turbo!? Gasped Cherry, dropping Tamora lightly and yet suddenly at the same time. ''Actually I prephere King Cybug!'' The large cybuggy king candy looking figure flew down onto Cherry's level. ''Did you miss me, sweetheart? He that King candy was flirting with Cherry as if he was her long lost queen. ''tell me my dear, how'd you become so.. Dangerous hmmm? Said Turbo stroking his claw across her cheek. ''Well.. I can tell you... Exclaimed Cherry in a soft voice. THIS! Cherry sprayed an ice cold lolly pop on Turbos face. ''You were never part of Hero's duty, I found you in the audience of Turbo-time! ''And I brought you here by erasing your memory and placing it inside my code! Cherry gasped to that thought and held her brain tightly thinking she was dreaming. ''No it's not true, how can you still be alive? ''Oh but the truth is the only answer and to that water hog and his dumb sidekick handyman. Turbo was pointing at Ralph and Felix who were lying next to him unconscious.

''Ralph, Felix! ''What did you do to them, you son of a glitch! ''Cried Cherry holding the Handyman because Ralph was too big and heavy to hold up.

Turbo just stood there laughing hysterically. Then Cherry thought of a brilliant plan to get Turbo away from everyone. ''Hey King Cybug, How about we have a race. Turbo stood there for a second then sighed a small laugh. ''You want to beat ME? ''hahahahahaha! ''Oh Cherry how I love your humor, eh? Obbviously Turbo thought he was going to win any way. ''If you win, you get to keep me as your fiance and get to kill Wreck-it Ralph. ''I'm listening.. Gloated Turbo. ''But If I win, you let everyone go and never mess around with the programs EVER AGAIN! Turbo looked shhot with suspision and excitement.

c

''Okay little miss, let's race! Turbo summoned in a some candy karts from a cheat that he learnt in sugar rush and teleported both of them in his own race arena next to the main lab. ''I choose first! He said picking his original white kart from his last race in sugar rush. ''Deal. Exclaimed Cherry as she chose a half baked wagon. Turbo just cracked up laughing as he saw Cherry go into the car. ''The race begins in 3... 2... 1...GO! Yelled Turbo interrupting Cherry. As obviously Turbo cheated and used a boost power up to speed ahead (something else he summoned) Cherry was near the rear back, Turbo was wining. Turbo grabbed Cherry's car as she tried to pass him. ''Any last words, Cherry? Before Cherry could say anything Turbo interrupted with his words to her. End of the line sweetheart!

''Just for you! She interrupted back. Cherry pushed Turbo out the end of his track and he fell flying upwards and Cherry managing to make it to the end of the track. ''Well sweetheart you proved me wrong, but I'll be back! Turbo scurried off into the far distance and left her there.

** HERO'S DUTY HOSPITAL **

Felix, Ralph and Cherry were all gathered in one area. Ralph was the first one to wake up, besides Cherry who was already awake the whole time, still traumatized by the fact that she came from Turbo-time.

''Ahhhh Turbo's back and he's in the main lab and he's.. ''And he knocked you guys out. Exclaimed Cherry who interrupted Ralph's panic attack. ''But don't worry cause I saved you guys. Felix was starting to wake up from a hard head bang, but both boys were too exhausted to question the stranger properly.

''What happened? Felix asked tired and confused.

''It's okay Fix-it. Tubro returned and I took care of it, Hold on guys I'll be right back. Cherry disappeared into a long thick hospital curtain awaking Tamora who was still half asleep from the incident. ''How are you feeling Tamora? Tamoras tried to stay awake long enough to know that Felix was there. ''Ugh, is Fix-it awake? ''Yes he's awake. ''Oh Tammy I should've never put you in danger like that, I understand what's going on with you''. ''But I didn't know... ''Nah it's okay, it is my fault for hiding it. Tamora then emerged from the curtains facing Felix.

Felix! Felix saw Tamora looking at him, he suddenly felt happier. ''Tammy, oh Tammy I missed you so much! Felix was about to lean in for a kiss but Tamora interrupted. ''Felix, honey I need to tell something really important. Tamora's eyes began to water up, possibly from the cause of being hurt badly.

Felix looked at her worryingly, Tammy wha, What's wrong?

Tamora took a deep sigh tightened her breathe and was nearly speechless. ''Felix I, I'm pregnant!

Felix was shocked and stunned by this announcement. ''Oh. My. Land. Um kids?!...


End file.
